Awakening
by bub-jw
Summary: Will Jade realize how important Tori is to her?
**A/N: I've decided to post this separately.**

 **A prompt from** _ **Invader Johnny.**_

 **Enjoy.**

 **XXX**

"TORIIIIIII!" The shrieking sound of Trina penetrated the couple's ears who were lying on the red couch. "Tori, I need to borrow your purple cardigan for my date tonight," the elder Vega said, waving the clothing article around at the bottom of the stairs.

Jade and Tori groaned simultaneously. The younger Latina just waved her off, wanting to get back to the _activities_ with her girlfriend, but said girl had other ideas, "For the love of God, Trina, can't you take your talentless self to the goddamned mall and buy yourself some clothes?"

"Tori," she objected shrilly, "Are you going to let that gank speak to me like that?"

She hesitated, and before she could utter a word, Trina stalked upstairs in a huff, "I'm still taking this!" The singer turned to face Jade, keeping herself neutral, "Why can't you be nicer, she _is_ my sister."

The pale teenager scoffed, "Still don't know how."

Tori broke and her face contorted into an annoyed expression, "I don't think I can do this anymore. I understand what happened in your life, but Trina's my sister and I love her."

She took a deep breath, "We need a break."

"What the hell are you talking about? We don't need a break. I always insult her, what makes it any different this time?"

"It's not just that, you get so jealous even if a girl so much glances my way. You insult people I care about. And after all this time, you haven't shown any signs of commitment!" Tori looked like she was about to cry and Jade remained indifferent.

After what felt like an eternity, the pale girl spoke, "Fine, we'll see how long it'll take for you to come crawling back to me." She grabbed her Gears of War bag and slammed the door behind her.

The half Latina sighed loudly after she heard the rumble of Jade's car start, "My life…," she muttered.

Tori tidied the mess they had made on the table and trudged upstairs, in need of a burning, hot shower. After peeling off her clothes, she turned the dial as far to the left as possible. The girl scrubbed at her skin until it blistered bright red. It didn't take long, as the water contributed.

"Aw, man, this hurts," she awkwardly hopped out of the tub, grimacing.

As the singer tugged her night shirt on, someone opened her bedroom door, "Dude, can't you knock…" Tori trailed off when her eyes met her sibling. Her sibling whose usually confident eyes were red-rimmed and watery.

"Treen, what's wrong? Who did this to you?"

Trina snivelled and refused to speak. Instead, she dragged her feet to the bed and plopped down. They both remained silent. Tori sat cautiously, while moving her damp hair out of the way. "What's wrong, please tell me," she grew slightly panicky, not used to seeing Trina in this state.

The elder croaked, her chords struggling to make any coherent words. "Ja- ade. So me- ean." She unraveled a pair of Tori's large panties and honked into it. Tori winced when she saw her undergarment, but set that thought aside when she noticed Trina didn't check the color of the mucus. At that, she knew that this really affected her big sister.

"Trina… it never bothered you before, why now?" Jade was right about one thing, Trina seemed to never be fazed by the goth girl's comments until today.

She sniffed again before answering, "They a- always bugged me, I'm just that good of an actress," she gave Tori a feeble smile.

The singer cracked a grin in return. Even crying, she could always count on Trina to be humorous, "I'm so sorry, Treen. I should've done more to stop the insults." Tori placed her right arm around her shoulders, "If it makes you feel any better, Jade and I are on a break. I requested it after what she said to you."

Trina frowned, "You shouldn't have done that for me. Jade makes you happy, that I can see clear as day."

"It was partly for you, but the rest were other problems."

The now tear-free girl nodded, "Okay, but if you want to get back with her, don't hesitate for me. I want you to be happy, baby sister."

Tori pat her gratefully, "Yeah, alright. Now, freshen up and get ready for your date."

The girl looked guilty before nodding rapidly, "Date, of course. Well, I gotta run, see ya sistah." Trina scurried out the door and left an amused girl behind.

"My sister… crazy, but gotta love her." The half latina smiled at that last muse and knocked out on her bed.

 **XXX**

Jade

I hissed in anger as my bedroom door slammed closed behind me. _Why do you always fuck everything up?! Tori is the one person that_ genuinely _cares for you and you_ had _to rile her up._ I mentally berated myself for my stupidity. "You couldn't be nice for once, just once!"

"Jade?" came a timid voice, "Is ever'thin al'ight?"

I groaned. I really didn't have to deal with my irritating brother right now. He's just as worse as Cat when she cries, if not more. "Anthony, I'm fine. Leave."

"O- Okay." I heard the soft padding of footsteps getting fainter and breathed a sigh of relief. Turning my chair, I slouched into it and contemplated how long I could wait before I break. Hey, my pride requires me to _not_ make the first move. I spun around in the swivel chair as fast as I could, drowning in the dizziness that came with the action.

A plan formed in my head. It wasn't the best, but it will suffice.

 **XXX**

I stood by my scissor adorned locker that was slightly ajar. I saw Beck approaching me and Vega walk in through the doors out of the corner of my eye. Perfect.

"Beckett," I drawled. I ascended my dominant hand up to his shoulder and touched it.

He made that awkward smile when he didn't what someone was doing. "Uh- humh, Jade… whacha doin'?"

"Don't… you worry… about… a thing," I intoned, running my fingers up and down his left arm. The edges of my lips lifted ever so much when I noticed Tori scowling at her locker. I suddenly shot my right arm to Beck's chest and grabbed the collar of his flannel shirt. I leaned my face to his left cheek, so I was concealed from my girlfriend. "Play along," I whisper.

Pulling back a touch, I say as suggestively as possible, "Beck, did you have fun last night?" I slowly licked my lips before fighting back a laugh at Vega's shocked expression. His eyes looked confused and I feared he would blow it, but one dart in Tori's direction gave him the light bulb.

Beck tilted his head boyishly and raked his fingers between the strands of his hair, "Yeah, especially the close up of the chest."

"Mhm, bet you did."

I heard the familiar click of boots stomping away and when the staccato beats diminuendo, that's when I let it out. Beck chuckled along with me, "Did you guys have a fight? That's why you're trying to make her jealous."

My demeanour dropped instantly, "We're on a stupid break."

" _Oh_. Well, uh- if you need to talk to someone, I'm here. I'll always be your best friend," he grinned sheepishly.

I smirked, "Are you trying to get in my pants now that Tori and I are on break?" Beck quickly opened his mouth defensively, but I stopped him, "I'm just messin', thanks though. Seriously."

He looked relieved and gave an easy smile, "Well, see ya around then." I raised my hand in acknowledgement and we parted for our respective classes that we were late to. Whatever.

I entered my screenplay class and right off the bat, glared at the teacher who snapped her mouth closed. I took a seat and _attempted_ to write notes, but kept spacing out. Eventually, I gave up and simply slouched down, while staring blankly at nothing. My mind refused to leave Tori, no matter how many times I tried to divert it.

 _Kunka's blouse is disgusting. I mean if you're going to make an effort for a new style, at least don't chose blinding pink for a starter. Man, and don't get me started on her make-up. It looks like fireworks exploded on her wrinkly face. Wait… that's an insult to fireworks. Hm I like Tori's make-up. It makes those damned cheek bones pop even more. Shit… and her eyes. Holy shit, they are a nice shade of coffee._

 _Coffee… I could use some right now. Like, five cups. No… ten. And not those small ass ones, the trenta. Yeah… good stuff._ _Caf au lait, brewed coffee with steamed milk, Tori's favorite. Don't forget the dash of cinnamon and a pinch of sugar._ Never _forget that._

I shuddered, remembering the time my girlfriend asked me to get her a cup and I left out the cinnamon. She raised hell on everyone that day.

My eyes focused when I vaguely noticed blobs moving around. The bell rang apparently. I swung my bag over my shoulder and stalked off. The rest of my classes proceeded in a similar fashion, much to my irritation.

By the end of the day, I was ready to kill someone, anyone. The next person to annoy me was going down. On my way to my car, I crashed into something. _What the hell is with me and bumping into things?_ I reared my fist back and prepared to hit the person, but stopped short when I saw who it was.

"Vega, what the hell?"

She glared at me before shouldering past me, leaving me bemused. I stood there, frozen, staring at her back. _Goddamn, she has a nice ass._ I shook the thought away and drove angrily. I had flipped off at least twenty people on my way to my destination.

Walking up to the lush, dark green grass, I inhaled the fresh air and forced myself to clear my mind. I reclined back into the bark of the tree that Vega and I craved our names on. I felt around for the fiery heart and traced the initials.

 _I strolled around aimlessly in the dingy apartment room that was mine. It was full of strewn things on the floor. A random radio played in the corner._

"Today, we speak about the death of the queen of pop, Tori Vega. The star was laid to rest in the Starnizer Cemetery. Thankfully, she had painless death, as she died in her sleep. We have a live guest speaker, songwriter, Andre Harris, to talk about his long time best friend. Andre, take it away."

"Uhm, thanks Robbie. Well, Tori was my best friend, of course. She was always a ray of sunshine, her smile never faltering. My world is a bit dimmer without her, but I won't ever forget her." The speaker took a wavering breath. "The only time I ever saw her truly depressed was when… she broke up with her girlfriend… a- and never got back with her. The girl always made her happy, but I don't know what happened for sure. I just wish- I just wish that Tori got to be truly happy before she passed. That's all, thank you." The speaker was heard leaving, with distinctive crying.

"Thank you... , Andre."

 _The radio then faltered and the connection cut off after those words. I lost feeling in my body and crumpled on a ragged chair. Tori was gone now. I never got to tell her I loved her, that I still do. My pride always got the best of me._

I jolted awake, the air from my mouth coming out erratically. "Shit, fuck my reputation. Fuck my pride." I shook my head repeatedly and shakily pulled the car door open. I couldn't care less if I was speeding fifteen miles over the limit, Tori was more important.

I slammed the door open and dashed up the stairs. You would think that there would be maximum security with a cop as the head, but no. I grabbed on to the door frame to swing my momentum into her room. Unfortunately- or fortunately- whatever, the force was too great and I ended up launching myself on top of Vega's bed. On top of Vega herself. Her pearphone fell to the side. She let out an oomph and her eyes widened comically when she saw me.

"Hey, babe," I said sheepishly. When Tori continued to gape at me, I panicked and started rambling, "Look Vega- Tori, I'm really s- sorry about making fun of Trina and getting so jealous and making _you_ jealous by using Beck- nothing happened between us, by the way- , but I can't help it. My family is a mess and I just can't let you run away like everyone else when it gets hard. I just can't! I'm a mess without you. I want to be with you. I'll do anything. I'll buy you whatever you want. I'll watch Disney movies with you without complaining. I'll do anything..., but beg." I deadpanned the last part.

Vega's face remained impassive, but her lips slowly curved upwards and a mischievous glint arose in her coffee eyes. "That's not what happened last month when you were screaming my name."

My mouth went slack. _She…_ what?

"Close your mouth, Jade. You don't want flies, do you?"

 _Did she just use one of my lines?_ I shut it, only to open it again, "I love you, Tori." And I kissed her once again shocked expression. I never said those three words to her before, after all.


End file.
